Modern business often requires travel. As a result, large organizations often face the potentially daunting task of simultaneously coordinating the travel of legions of sales representatives, executives, and other employees. Because travel arrangements can change due to unforeseen circumstances, such as natural disasters, terrorist threats, and canceled or delayed flights, it is often necessary to communicate with travelers in real time, while they are traveling. This is often done on an ad-hoc basis, which can be time consuming and labor intensive when many travelers are involved. Accordingly, there is currently a need for improved systems and methods for coordinating the travel of large groups of people.